


Cake

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, OT5, The Cake Is A Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: 1) Jaejoong's birthday2) The "O" concert pause to cake HoMin3) The need for there to be a cake fight and ....





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I only come up with the cracked out plots  
> No cakes were harmed in the writing of this story.

The cake.

Changmin had wanted to eat the cake. 

It looked so delicious with its pink frosting hearts and what were most likely little crunchy sprinkles on top.  It was vanilla, almost French he thought as he licked a smear of it off of Yoochun's face; chin to ear.  
  
How cake got over everyone Yunho didn't know. 

Well actually that was a falsity; he did know.  It had happened somewhere in-between singing Happy Birthday to Jaejoong and ended in a cake fight after they had attacked the oldest with the top tier of the three layer cake.  The bigger question was how did he loose his pants?  
  
Junsu groaned as he closed his eyes.

He let them rub against him, cake smeared along his torso left behind when Changmin bear hugged him and they fell onto the floor.  He had cried out when Yunho's mouth left an icing trail down the length of his cock.  
  
He would have preferred chocolate but it wasn't Yoochun's place to complain; it wasn't his birthday.  It was his secret stash of lube though. Something can always be said for surreptitiously getting your own way.  
  
The celebration was broken when another muffled rendition of Happy Birthday broke out Jaejoong solo style as he stood, spoon dangling from his mouth, cake on plate - in hand. 

"I leave you for a minute.  You know it's my birthday."  
  
Four sets of eyes stare out from a cake laden puddle of bodies on the floor before Changmin's hand shoots out first clutching his ankle.  He topples like a house of cards as they pounce.  
  
"Then come get your present."


End file.
